Recently, a demand for a planar display device, which is characterized by thinness, lightness and low power consumption, and represented by a liquid crystal display device, has been rapidly increasing. In particular, an active matrix display device in which an on-pixel and an off-pixel are electrically separated, and a pixel switch having a function of holding a video signal to the on-pixel is provided in each pixel is used for various displays such as portable information equipment.
Multi V blanking driving in which a pixel signal is supplied to a display element of a display device in every plurality of rows with a blank period provided, and a display device with a touch detection function of supplying a touch detection drive signal to a touch detection element in the blank period different from a display operation period in which the display is scanned are disclosed.